lesmiserablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Drink With Me
"Drink with Me" is the revolutionaries' mellow song as night falls and they await their enemy's retaliation. The scene takes place at the barricades. The lyrics were written by Herbert Kretzmer. Lyrics defenders settle down for the night with wine and a song. Feuilly: Drink with me to days gone by Sing with me the songs we knew. Prouvaire: Here's to pretty girls Who went to our heads. Joly: Here's to witty girls Who went to our beds. Students: Here's to them And here's to you! Grantaire: Drink with me to days gone by Can it be you fear to die? Will the world remember you When you fall? Could it be your death Means nothing at all? Is your life just one more lie? Men: counterpoint Drink with me To days Gone by To the life That used To be Let the wine of friendship Never run dry. Here's to you And here's To me. Women: counterpoint Drink with me To days Gone by To the life That used To be. At the shrine of friendship Never say die Here's to you And here's To me. Marius: Do I care if I should die Now she goes across the sea? Life without Cosette Means nothing at all. Would you weep, Cosette, Should Marius fall? Will you weep, Cosette, For me? Lyrics Anniversary Concert approaches Javert with a knife. Valjean: We meet again. Javert: You've hungered for this all your life; Take your revenge! How right you should kill with a knife! cuts off Javert's bonds. Valjean: You talk too much Your life is safe in my hands. Javert: I don't understand. Valjean: Get out of here. Javert: Valjean, take care! I'm warning you... Valjean: Clear out of here. Javert: Once a thief, forever a thief What you want you always steal! You would trade your life for mine Yes, Valjean, you want a deal! Shoot me now, for all I care! If you let me go, beware, You'll still answer to Javert! Valjean: You are wrong, and always have been wrong I'm a man no worse than any man You are free and there are no conditions No bargains or petitions. There's nothing that I blame you for You've done your duty. Nothing more. If I come out of this alive you'll find me At number fifty-five Rue Plumet No doubt our paths will cross again. Go. leaves. Valjean fires his gun in the air. students mistakenly think Javert is dead. settle down for the night with wine and a song. Feuilly: Drink with me to days gone by Sing with me the songs we knew. Prouvaire: Here's to pretty girls Who went to our heads. Joly: Here's to witty girls Who went to our beds. Students: Here's to them And here's to you! Grantaire: Drink with me to days gone by Can it be you fear to die? Will the world remember you When you fall? Could it be your death Means nothing at all? Is your life just one more lie? Men: counterpoint Drink with me To days Gone by To the life That used To be Women: counterpoint Drink with me To days Gone by To the life That used To be. Women: At the shrine of friendship Never say die Men: Let the wine of friendship Never run dry. Men & Women: Here's to you And here's To me. Marius: Do I care if I should die Now she goes across the sea? Life without Cosette Means nothing at all. Would you weep, Cosette, Should Marius fall? Will you weep, Cosette, For me? Trivia *In the Polish production the song is titled "Wino pij", what means "Drink the wine" *In the Original French production the song is only a part of Night Of Anguish ("La nuit de l'angoisse") *In the Parisian Revival Version the track is titled "Souviens-toi des jours passés", which means: "Remember the past days". *In the 2012 version, all but the second to the last versus is cut, and Gavroche performs the song with the students. Marius also sings, "Will you weep, Cosette, if I were to fall?" instead of "Would you weep, Cosette, should Marius fall?" *The last lines of "The First Attack" are also sung at the start. However, Enjolras sings, "Courfeyrac, you take the watch/They may attack before it's light/Everybody, keep the faith/For certain as our banner flies/We are not alone/The people, too, must rise..." Videos Category:Songs Category:Songs Sung by Marius Pontmercy Category:Songs Sung by Enjolras Category:Songs Sung by Les Amis de l'ABC Category:Songs Sung by Gavroche Thénardier Category:Music